The purpose of this project is to design and complete a followup of persons examined in the HANES I to study how factors previously measured relate to the health conditions that have developed since the survey. The three major areas for prediction of outcome are 1) nutrition 2) risk factors for chronic disease and 3) health care utilization. The survey will have a household interview including self-reporting of health conditions, utilization of health services and behaviorial and social status plus some physical measurements as blood pressure, height, and weight. The field work data collection component of the initial followup was concluded in April. Only persons located after the interviewers had left the area have received a telephone interview or a questionnaire by mail. Both the National Death Index and the Social Security Death Tape have been used to identify persons who have died. Death certificates have been obtained and proxy interviews completed. Approximately 93 percent of those originally examined in the NHANES I were located. Ninety-four percent of those located were interviewed, producing approximately 85 percent interview rate. Hospital and nursing home data are currently being collected. Information is obtained for all hospitalization and nursing home events during the entire 10-year followup interval. We anticipate approximately 21,000 hospital/nursing home abstracts. Preliminary analyses have begun using interview data tapes for the Northeast, now available at NIH, the Parklawn Center, and at the GRC. A death certificate tape with information on deaths of 389 participants for the Northeast is now available. This does not yet include all deaths since at least 75 other participants from the Northeast are believed to be deceased. Final tapes containing data for the whole sample are expected to be available in October.